A pad or stack of plastic, usually thermoplastic bags generally comprises a multiplicity of individual bags positioned to be congruent and attached to each other and joined together e.g. by fusion.
Each of the bags has a front wall, a back wall, an upper bag opening, and handle-shaped punch-outs or incisions in the walls adjacent the edges of the upper bag opening.
The individual bags of the interlocked stack can be detachable from the stack or pad by a row of perforations.
These kinds of bags also may advantageously be provided with hanging means so that they can be mounted on a storage rack, display stand, or the like; the means cooperating with such a support can be, for example, punch-outs or hang-up holes.
The pad of thermoplastic bags described in German Patent document DE-AS 22 04 638 uses film material, the bags being so called shirtlike bags.
An interlock weld connection runs along an upper edge of an interlock piece from which the shirtlike bags are torn away, and which have correspondingly handle-shaped punch-outs and a tear-away perforation.
A similar structure is taught in German Patent document DE-AS 21 41 045 where the filling opening is formed only by tearing away the bag. These interlocked detachable bags cannot be filled while they remain attached to the pad and must be first torn-away from their stack.
Individual carrying bags of thermoplastic foil strip, are described in German Patent document DE-DS 25 26 014, wherein the front wall and back wall have handle-shaped punch-outs and the upper edges of these walls form a filling opening. On at least one of these walls at the filling opening edge adjacent its handle-shaped punch-outs a reinforcing piece of plastic foil is cemented.
Furthermore, the bags in prior art stacks of interlocked detachable bags are not simply interlocked in many cases, so that the bags cannot easily be manipulated, filled or torn away.
German Patent document DE-OS 22 28 767 provides a mechanical interlocking device. The individual bags are threaded on this interlocking device. This device is so formed that the front wall of the attached bag is easily freed therefrom, so that the filling can easily take place, while the bag remains attached in the stack by its back wall.